Beautiful Disaster
by lovinpeterpan
Summary: Zack is a complete mess, and Maddie's determined to save him. ZM oneshot.


**AN: Just an idea that I had while listening to Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster. I did not proofread it so I apologize for the mistakes.  
**

* * *

"Zack, you get back here! I'm not yet finished with you!" Carey angrily yelled while her 14 year old son walked out of the hotel, completely ignoring her. 

"Carey, what's going on?" Maddie asked with genuine concern.

Carey sighed in frustration. "Zack… He's getting worse."

"What do you mean?"

"He's failing all of his subjects. I just talked to the principal and she said that they have to kick him out if he won't do something about it. I just discovered that he's skipping school and haven't gone to class in two weeks! I have been told that he's been hanging out with the senior kids and they're the ones who persuade him to cut classes!" She shook her head. "Maddie, where did I go wrong?"

Maddie looked at her with full of sympathy. She hated how Zack hurt his mom this way. She knows how Carey loves her son and she doesn't deserve what she's going through.

"It's not your fault, Carey. You have been a good mom to Zack and Cody. I can attest to that." she replied. "By the way, where's Cody? He probably knows the reason behind this!"

"No, he doesn't. He's in a math camp and he's not coming back till next week. I don't want Cody to know what's going on, he'll just worry."

She wanted to help her and there's only one way she knows how. "Okay... you know what, I'll talk to Zack."

"He won't listen to you."

"But I'll try! I want to help you, and I'll make sure that he will realize what a big mistake he's doing. I need you to trust me."

"Thanks Maddie. I appreciate it."

---------------

After her shift, Maddie was determined to find Zack. She was so mad at him for causing pain to his mom. He's like her little brother and as the "big sister," she felt the need to guide him in the right path. Although to Zack, she wasn't a "big sister," she's the girl he wants to marry someday.

Maddie found him in the mall with a group of guys who looked older than him. At first she was hesitant to confront him but she gathered her courage. She's doing this for Carey, and she's not turning back.

She bravely stood in their way. "Zack, I need to talk to you." She said with authority.

Although surprised, Zack replied. "Maddie? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Does it matter? And besides, I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school, aren't you?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

One of the guys made a comment. "So, who's this cute girl? Your girlfriend?"

Maddie looked at the guy sharply.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend and frankly, our relationship is none of your business. Listen, I want you all to leave Zack alone. You're older; you're supposed to know better. How can you do this?"

The boys looked at each other with confused expression while Zack stared at her in wonder.

"Let's go and don't ever hang out with these losers again!" she said and grabbed his hand, leading him to the mall's exit.

---------------

"W-wait… wait… what exactly are you doing, Maddie?"

"I am trying to take you home, make you apologize to your mom and promise her that you are going to stay in school."

Zack let out a little laugh. "Okay… sorry, but who are you to tell me what to do?"

She was caught by surprise. He never talked to her that way.

"Zack, you and Cody are like my brothers and your mom is like my own mother. I care for you as much as I care for my own family, and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"But that doesn't give you the right to embarrass me in front of my friends!"

They were walking in the middle of the mall and people were starting to look at them.

Maddie realized this so she kept her voice low. "Friends? You call those losers friends? Guess what! They're not friends, Zack! Real friends won't drag you into this kind of mess! See what they did to you? They turned you into a monster! It's like I don't even know you at all! You used to be so sweet… And to think you almost had me! You know Zack, I've always thought you are a nice guy despite of what everyone thinks about you…"

Zack stopped walking in the middle and faced her. "What did you say?"

"I said I've always thought you are a nice guy…"

"No, no before that."

"You… almost had me?"

"What do you mean by that? Care to elaborate?"

She sighed. "This is not the right time for that."

"I just need you to explain it. How hard can it be?"

She decided to explain it. "It was… after my 16th birthday, when you were the only one who showed up at the beginning of my party, eventhough London's party is much better than mine… I thought… I thought that was really sweet of you and because of that, I said to myself that I'm ready to give you a shot…"

"You're… you're giving us a chance?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I was worried that people will find it odd and… it's not going to be easy on any of us..."

Zack couldn't believe his ears.

"How many times have you turned me down? Oh, I've lost count! Because Princess Maddie wants someone smart, rich, and older: someone who is my total opposite!"

"Stop it…"

"Maddie, why do you do this?"

"I promised your mom I'm going to help her. And I'll help her no matter what it takes."

"So you're not doing this for me? You're doing this for mom!"

"No Zack…"

"Oh, why am I surprised? Of course you don't care about me!"

What he didn't know was Maddie's feelings didn't change. After her 16th birthday, she had been trying to find the right time to tell him how she feels towards him. But Zack slowly drifted away…

She spoke calmly. "Zack… I don't know what you're going through… but please believe me when I say that I am willing to help you." Zack gave her a doubtful look. She continued. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually care about you. A lot."

"No, you don't." he muttered under his breath.

She shook her head. It's no use arguing with him. "Zack, what I'm saying is, please don't hang out with them anymore. I know you're not a loser like them. You're better than that."

He smiled. "I wish that's true."

"Of course its true." she replied. She held his hand. "C'mon Zack, let's go home."

-------------

Carey was talking to someone on the phone when she heard a knock. She opened the door and there were Zack and Maddie standing side by side. She quickly put the phone down and faced her son.

"Zackary, you are in serious trouble." She said calmly, but the anger was shown in her eyes.

"I know." He shrugged and went straight into his room.

Carey just looked at him and shook her head. "Maddie, thank you for taking him home."

"No problem. I'll make sure that he's not gonna hang out with them anymore."

"Thank you so much."

"I gotta go. If you need me, just give me a call."

"Will do."

----------------

The next day, Zack went to the counter to buy a candy bar.

"Where you goin?" Maddie asked

"School." he replied and headed to the exit.

Maddie raised her eyebrow. "School, huh? Without your bag?" she retorted, and came out from behind the counter.

He turned around. "Okay. I'm going to the mall. Big deal."

She became furious at his sarcasm. "It is a big deal! What are you thinking!"

"Maddie… Just let me do my thing." he said calmly.

"No. I'll go with you and I'll make sure you are going to school. I don't care if I get fired for cutting my shift."

"But you'll lose your job!"

"I am not worried about losing my job. However, I am worried about you, losing your education. Now, wait for me and don't move!"

Zack rolled his eyes while he waited for her to put the closed sign on the counter and grab her purse.

_Women…_

----------------

Someone called Maddie's cellphone while she was walking him to school. She answered it and it was Mary Margaret.

"Where are you, Maddie? We're waiting for you. We're having a group study today, remember?"

"Oh… yeah. I'll be running a little late."

"What's goin on?"

"I have to make sure that Zack is going to school."

"Oh, is that part of your babysitting job?"

"No."

"Then... why are you doing it?"

"Cause I want to."

She once mentioned to her the thing that happened to Zack and how she confronted him in the mall.

"Why do you do this, Maddie? Why do you feel the need to help him? Can't you see he's a mess?"

"I don't know but I'm happy with what I'm doing. I feel like I'm the only one who can save him, Mary."

"You're crazy."

"So be it. Look, I'll call you later. Bye."

--------------

Later that night, Maddie was intensely reviewing for her final exam tomorrow. It was one of her most difficult subjects and she couldn't afford to fail it because it will affect her application to Harvard. She's been studying for hours when suddenly her cell phone rang. She forgot to turn it off. She hated being disturbed. But she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddie, its Carey."

"Oh, hi Carey. What's up?"

"Did you run into Zack when you left the hotel this evening?"

"No. Why?"

"He's missing. The police are here and they're looking for him. God, I don't know what to do."

Her heart pounded. She was scared for him. "Okay. Relax, Carey. I'll be there as soon as I can."

It was totally against her will to stop reviewing but Carey needed her help and truthfully, she was also worried as hell.

--------------

Maddie arrived at the suite, and Kurt was there too. He was talking to the police.

"What's goin' on Carey? Why are there police here?"

"They caught him and his group vandalizing and stealing goods from the mall!"

"Oh God…" she muttered.

Kurt suddenly interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Maddie, thanks for coming over."

She nodded.

He turned to Carey. "Carey, I'll go look for Zack. I can't just stand here and wait."

"I'll go with you!" she insisted.

"No, no, no just stay here. He might call or something."

With that, Kurt left. Maddie tried to comfort Carey, telling her that he'll come back soon. She didn't know what to do either. She didn't know where to look for him.

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, Carey." Maddie stood up and flipped her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Maddie, It's me. But I need you to be quiet and don't let them know that you're talking to me. This is important."

She instantly recognized the voice. She almost screamed his name, good thing she was able to stop herself. She went out and walked a few feet away from the suite.

"Zack, where on earth are you?! The police are here and they're looking for you!" she said, careful not to say it out loud.

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get back here right now!"

"I'm not going there. I'm scared."

She took a deep breath. She can tell by his voice that he really is afraid. She suddenly felt sorry for him. "Okay. Where exactly are you? At least tell me!"

"I'm here at your house."

She was dumbfounded. "My… my house?"

"Yeah. I didn't know where else to go. I thought you were here."

She held her forehead. "Alright, alright. I'll be there! Do not go anywhere!"

"Okay."

She clicked the phone, took a deep breath and went back inside.

"Uh, Carey. I'll be downstairs. Don't worry about Zack, I'm sure he's alright."

She hated the fact that she lied to her; she's his mom and she deserves to know. But she wanted to talk to him before anything happens to him.

-------------

She stormed inside the house and found him sitting on the couch.

"Zack, what are you doing? Don't you know what you got yourself into?"

He stood up and faced her. "I didn't steal, Maddie. I swear! It was them!" he said, desperately trying to convince her. "Do you believe me?"

She looked into his eyes and she knew that he's not lying. "I believe you. But the more you hide, the more you are in trouble."

"What am I going to do?!"

She could tell that Zack was confused and scared. And that made her feel sorrier for him. If she had the choice, she wouldn't want him to go to jail. "C'mon, let's go back to your suite."

"No, please, I don't wanna go home yet, I'm not ready to face them."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Look, can I just… can you stay with me for a little while? I promise I'll turn myself in if you'll just hang around."

She glared at him for a second and nodded. "Okay."

Maddie sat down the couch and he sat beside her. "I'm such an idiot. I should've listened to you. They left out of nowhere. They betrayed me! You're the only one who understands me. Isn't it funny? The one person who hated me in the past three years turns out to be the only person who will stick with me when everyone hates me."

"Is that what you think? That everyone hates you? They don't! They love you. Your mom, your dad, Cody..."

"And you?"

"And me. Most especially me. What kind of a person am I if I'm going to turn my back on you when you were there when I needed you?" she said.

"Maddie, do you mind if I take a nap? I mean, this is my last day of freedom, and I haven't slept in 20 hours."

"Go ahead. Take a rest. Everything is going to be okay as long as I'm here."

He laid down the couch and slept on her lap.

As he fell asleep, she found herself staring at him in wonder.

Zack radiated this strong sense of peace in him, an immovable link from a make-believe world into what was real and alive and material

Time seemed to have fallen away as Maddie continued to watch Zack in contentment.

She couldn't think of any other word to describe him that moment.

He's beautiful.

Her beautiful disaster.


End file.
